Darkness: Revamped
by MaxRideRox
Summary: Bella and Jasper have lived with the Cullens ever since they can remember. To them their mom is Rosalie and thier dad is Emmett. What did happen that fateful night when Bella was 3 and Jasper, 2? Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

THANKS FOR READING IT! Review!!

thanx to my _amazing _Beta.......coco786!!

Read the story now!!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own nothing......

* * *

Summary: Bella and Jasper have lived with the Cullens ever since they can remember. To them their mom is Rosalie and thier dad is Emmett. What did happen that fateful night when Bella was 3 and Jasper, 2? Multi-chapter!!

* * *

_The Prologue_

Hi...my name is Bella Swan....I might be just like you....but ever since I was 3 years old my brother and I have been getting mixed up with "mythical creatures". It started when my Dad, Charlie called me down for dinner on a seemingly ordinary day....but things are not always what they seem...like Darkness - it can hide everything but Light shows you good things...for me the Light shows me the bad stuff and the Darkness hides the good stuff....

Not everything is what it seems...

"Bells?? Jazz? Come down for dinner!!"

Charlie....what can I say? He is the police chief and my mother was his one true love........ He is the over-protective-father type, I mean it...if he could, and I'm totally serious, he would wrap me up in bubble wrap.

"Yeah dad coming!!"

I walked down the stairs of the two-bedroom house into the kitchen with Jasper. Jasper is my little brother. He is nothing like me. Personality wise? Yea! We were both sarcastic and we loved annoying people!! Looks wise? No. Jazz had honey blond hair while I had mahogany brown hair. Jasper looked more like dad and I looked more like mom. The only thing we had the same was our deep brown almost black eyes. I looked at what dad put in front of me. Pizza. Yum! But it gets a little boring.

"Really, daddy?" I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face, "Pizza for the 3rd night? In a row?" I looked at the pizza with hatred…You start to hate pizza when your daddy can't cook!

"Sorry Bells, it was last minute...I only just got in...Let's enjoy dinner and we can have whatever you want tomorrow. Okay?"

"OK!"

We had just started eating dinner when I felt a rush of cold air and saw a streak of golden hair flying past Charlie. I frowned and just brushed it off thinking nothing of it. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a man appeared behind Charlie. Charlie turned and looked at him. He fell off of his chair in fright. The man looked down at Charlie with glee in his red eyes...woah!! Wait. A. Minute!! His RED eyes??

"Well, well, well...what have we got here??"

An amazingly beautiful woman with flaming red hair and red eyes appeared beside him, "Ooooooh! He's big enough for the both of us!!" The woman said, clapping her hands in joy, "We don't have any use for the brats over there, but I suppose I could knock them out and use them to fabricate evidence!"

The Red-Haired Wonder, a.k.a RHW, as I was now calling her, picked up a plate and smashed it over my head. I felt dizzy and fell to the floor. She must have hit Jasper too because he soon joined me on the floor. I was only 3 but I was mature for my age. Jasper was 2!! Oooooo!! That meanie!!! I wanted to kick her!

The last thing I saw before giving in to the black mass that threatened to consume me was Charlie looking at me....with pain and sadness in his chocolate brown eyes I inherited, then a scream filled with pain.

Darkness…

Darkness can hide all sorts of things but the light shows the things you want to see....

It shows me what I don't want to see....

* * *

_Hit or Miss?? Better or worse that the original?? Remember to REVIEW!! And I'll be updating regularly..xD_

_-Max_

_xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Basically its gonna be the same for a few chapters! Then before they leave she focuses a little more on the time they have together! But you still have to read 'em all!! xD

Stephanie Meyer owns this world...not me*sob*

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I opened my eyes, fearful of what I would see.

I was in hospital. I hate hospitals.

A nurse, just coming into the room, looked over at me,

"Oh! Dear, you're awake! Here," She handed me some pills," Take these, they will take away the pain."

I took the pills with some water and asked the question I was dreading asking,

"Where's my Daddy? And my bwotha? Jazpar?" (She's 3 now)

The nurse looked at me and said in a regretful voice,

"I'm sorry dear but, daddy went to heaven. He's with your mommy now...I'm sorry."

I was in shock.

Dead?

No, he couldn't be. He was my dad, my dad the one who scared away all the monsters in the night, who told me vampires and werewolves weren't real (A/N: ironic isn't it?), who protected me, who loved me…

Was dead.

A handsome doctor with blond hair and golden honey eyes came into the room,

"Ah, Isabella Sw-"

"Bella, just Bella"

"OK, Bella Swan, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, well everything is in check here."

He muttered looking at the board. He looked up and flipped the clipboard close.

"Now Bella, do you have anywhere to stay?

"No, my mommy died when I was being borned. Just me and my bwotha. There is no one else…They're all dead" I added the last part in a whisper.

"Oh I'm sorry."

I shook my head and told him it was ok.

A short, pixie-like, bouncy, cheerful girl with black hair well, bounced into the room.

"Hi I'm Alice! The social worker just spoke to me and," she beckoned Dr. Cullen towards her.

* * *

**_APOV  
_**  
I walked into Bella's room and said "Hi! I'm Alice!"

"Hi, Alice," she said with a lisp_...awww! She was soo adorable!!_

I knew Bella had nowhere to go and I also knew that all social workers loved Carlisle because he "adopted" us.

"The social worker just spoke to me and-"

I remembered that Bella was there and beckoned Carlisle forward.

"Well the social worker spoke to me and you know how they love you right? Because you 'adopted' us? Well she said, and I quote, 'If Carlisle and Esme are up to taking in a 3 year old girl could they have Bella and her 1 year old brother?' Unquote. Can they live with us?"

"Alice…I don't know…a vampire killed her Dad and how will she take us being vampires too?"

"Oh, she'll be fine! Don't worry about it!! She probably won't remember her dad. I'm sorry, but she's only 3" I said waving my hand, "Thank you Carlisle!"

I walked up to Bella's bed and said, "Bella? The social-worker said, if you want to, you can come and live with us! Would you like that?"

"Uuuuum...is my bwotha coming too?"

"Of course!! Its fine!! I couldn't be happier!"

We discharged Bella and drove her to the house. Carlisle called everyone into the living room.

_**

* * *

**_

_**BPOV  
**_  
Carlisle and Alice discharged me and drove me to their house. We walked through into the big room with lots of couches and a TV. Carlisle was carrying Jasper.

The only thing on my mind was, "WOW!"

Carlisle called everyone down into the living-room and spoke,

"Bella, this is my family, Esme," he pointed to a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair, "Emmett," A huge burly man with a kind face winked at me, " Rosalie," A stunning woman with long blonde hair was pointed out, "And Edward," Another man with bronze hair smiled at me, "And you already know me and Alice. Everyone, Bella and her brother Jasper will be staying with us. Alice sorted it out with her social worker. She has just lost her father so don't do anything to upset her!"

"Hi, um...thank you. For letting me and my bwotha stay here." I smiled and noticed something, they all had gold eyes.

The woman called Esme came over and said, "It's ok dear! It will be wonderful having you here!"

"Fank you!"

Alice bounced in and told me to come with her to see my room. Edward motioned for me to follow him up the stairs and I timidly obliged. We walked all the way up to the third floor. I looked down the stairs again "I am gonna fawll one of these days!" I said shaking my head, curls bouncing, as we reached the top. Edward chuckled under his breath and I smiled. He gestured to the room on.

My room was next to Edward's and as I walked in all that came to mind, again, was:

"WOW!!"

* * *

Well?? R&R!!

Again sorry!! The next chapter will be up in a few!! So ya !! And I know there was an A/N in the middle but that won't happen regularly...so again: Hit ir miss?? Better or Worse?? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapteeerrrrrr 3!!!!!! OK, so this is the last chapter today....chapter 4 should be put tomorrow!! xD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! But this computer won't let me save this chapter!! Grrrr...xD**

**

* * *

**

My room was bright. The walls were sunny-yellow and it had a white ceiling. The bed was a four-poster and made of real, solid oak. I had a walk-in closet with oak doors and the rest of the furniture was oak or painted the same yellow as the walls. I loved it!!

I gazed around in awe and let everything sink in.

"I will leave you to put your things away. When you are finished come downstairs because we have something to tell you."

I turned as Edward spoke. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and answered.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!!"

"That's fine." He smiled crookedly and walked downstairs.

I saw my clothes were already on my bed. I changed and went downstairs. Everyone was in the living room.

"Wow, this must be sewious." I said under my breath.

I sat down next to Alice and Rosalie on one of the big squashy couches.

Carlisle started, "Bella we have something to tell you. Please stay calm. You are safe."

What was going on?

"Bella we are vampires." I froze, "We only drink animal blood, and I myself have never tasted human blood. You are safe with us. We wouldn't dream of hurting you in any way!"

"Vampires? Like Dwacula? As in stakes, crosses and coffins and all the...I vant your blood.....? Or the super-strong, fast ones like the Quil....Quilui...Quil-ui-lite legends?"

They were silent.

"What? I know things! My dad's, friend's, son's, goldfish's, son's, father's, owner told me stories of the cold ones. That you?"

"Dad's, friend's, son's, goldfish's, son's, father's, owner... That's your dad's friend's son!! Well anyway....that's us! Wanna see?" Alice jumped in.

I nodded my head and followed them outside. They stood in a line in the back yard. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice then Edward.

One by one they ran around the yard so fast I couldn't track them with my eyes and let me tell you, I have amazing eyesight.

They went on to show what else they could do and I was in awe. They were so cool!!

We went back inside and I asked question after question. When it got late I went to bed and dreamed of vampires and of being one.

* * *

Emmett and I were the pranksters. We played pranks on everyone; with Alice occasionally joining in.

Rosalie was my mom from day one, which made Emmett my dad. They were the best parents I could have ever wished for!

I thought Edward hated me but when I asked him about it he told me that my blood called to him and he was afraid of hurting me. I told him I knew he wouldn't hurt me and from then on Edward was my best friend and my confidence. I told him everything and him, me.

Over the years we moved around a lot.

We finally came back to Forks when I was 14 years old.

"**I'm 10 years old**......no, no....**I'm 5 years old, it's getting cold I've got...**" Yup! That'll work. I wrote down the line and strummed my guitar. I knew that we were leaving. I had overheard Grandma, Grandpa, mom, dad, Aunt Alice and Edward talking. Mom and dad were the best parents ever, but I knew they had to do what they had to do. They had tries and failed to find another way but this was it. The safest option. Mom and I had had the best day today, and I had found this DVD of us doing things together. It was sweet.....

I leant back in my chair, plucking my guitar strings.

**"I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now.....pumpkin patch, tractor rides, look now**"

What to write. Think, Bella, think! Um......gold. The sky is gold. Her eyes. I looked up and they were like warm, golden skies that watched over me.

**"I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at schoo-ool**

**But I know I'm laughing......"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I ran downstairs a few hours later holding the tape in one hand and holding my guitar in the other. "Mom! Moooooommmmm??? Can everyone please go into the living room?"

By the time I walked into the living room everyone was there. I put the DVD in the DVD player and sat on a chair. "Um, hey. Listen, I know what you guys are going to do. I'm OK with it. It was gonna happen sooner or later and it's OK! I just want to show you guys something...ahem......" I looked around and motioned for everyone to get their butts down on a seat pressed play on the DVD remote. After the home movie ended everyone was looking at me again.

**"There's something else. I wrote it myself. This is called 'The Best Day'. It's for you, Mom"**

**I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home**

**I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today**

**I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names**

**I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today**

**I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you**

**There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world**

_I knew if mom and grandma could cry right now, they would._

**And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today**

_My voice broke on the last word and__when I was done and Mom had me in an embrace before I finished singing. I was gonna miss this_

**

* * *

**

The next day we left. We looked up at the orphanage building and walked towards it, dragging our suitcases and me holding my guitar case as well. Mom had left a while ago; they all thought it was the right decision. But how were they to know it would go horribly wrong for Jasper and I?

**

* * *

**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~**

**OOOooooooh!! Cliffy......**

**R&R!! I'll have all the chapters written by the weekend so reveiws mean faster updates...and they motivate me!! xd**

**-Max**


	4. Chapter 4

Soooo...Read!! And I own NOTHING!!

Chapter 4

* * *

**3 years later (Bella is 17, Jasper is 16)**_**BPOV**_

I lay on the bed strumming my guitar and singing softly,

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground, I see who you are_  
Well...that let me get my emotions out...

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

You could write a book on how  
To ruin someone's perfect day  
Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

Why do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside?  
Why do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind?

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me, then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

OK, so Jazz and I, we're still at the orphanage. Haven't been adopted at all. In the past 3 years. It got boring so while the rules said you weren't allowed out after 10 pm, Jazz and I would sneak out regularly. Mom would be sooo disappointed! Oops?

* * *

Jasper walked back into the room after saying bye to Alex.

"Good night?" I asked.

"No...I broke up with her...it didn't feel right, y'know??"

"OK...sooo...what do you wanna do?? Sneak out??"

"Nah... I'm just gonna hang out here tonight. Is that OK?"

"Yea...it's fine."

* * *

"Oh, so that makes it OK??" I shouted through the phone.

"Jeez!! You're supposed to be my friend, Michie!! Not go jumping into bed with my boyfriend!!"

I thought while Michelle was talking...no, no!! This is perfect!! Now, I can break up with him and not get killed!!

"You know what, Michelle??" I said, knowing she hated that name. "Put Ryan on the phone. And don't even try to pretend that he's not there...I know he is."

I looked at Jazz who knew what Ryan did to people....he shook his head and I mouthed _I'm breaking up with him_; he was about to respond but I heard voices on the other end of the phone.

Michie was shouting for Ryan through the phone. A voice answered indistinctively, and Michie answered, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Michie must have said something he didn't like because at that moment a loud '_SMACK'_ sounded on the other end of the phone and Michelle cried out. Another one was heard and everything was silent. I sat up slowly. There was still nothing on the other end of the line.

"Michie," I said attentively, "you OK?"

"_Hello?_" a deep voice spoke so suddenly I jumped.

"Ryan? RYAN!! What the fuck did you do to her?? I swear you better not have been..." I trailed off.

"You made her, didn't you?" I asked, feeling foolish, "You made her sleep with you!! You sick FUCK!! I swear...we're through, but you already knew that! You better get away from Michelle or I swear!!"

"_What? What, you gonna do??_"

"Hey, I'm the one who hit back...I don't take it lying down. So get away from her!! Now!! And you should start running!!"

Suddenly a sickening **_crunch_** was heard, and the phone was dropped. A sound like someone drinking was heard and I dropped the phone. Jasper looked up from his phone and seeing my face and how disgusted I was he came over beside me. I reached out and put it on speaker. I heard it being picked up and someone swallowed.

"Bella, is it?" A soprano baby-ish voice asked, "It wouldn't be _Bella Swan_, now, would it?"

* * *

_Soo...Hit or Miss?? Good ot Bad?? Better or Worse??_

_-Max_


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap: _

_**Suddenly a sickening **__crunch__** was heard, and the phone was dropped. A sound like someone drinking was heard and I dropped the phone. Jasper looked up from his phone and seeing my face and how disgusted I was he came over beside me. I reached out and put it on speaker. I heard it being picked up and someone swallowed.**_

"_**Bella, is it?" A soprano baby-ish voice asked, "It wouldn't be Bella Swan, now, would it?"**_

* * *

_BPOV_

Okay, what the fuck?...Seriously, I was just talking to Ryan and then this person comes on..Jeez..my life is so fuckin weird!

"Yea, this is her. Who are you?..Am I s'possed to know you or something?"

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella....I have _always_hated that voice of yours." I looked up as the person talked about me as if she KNEW me. She can't can she? Jazz was horrified, whoa! Back up! _Horrified_, man I'm either insane or I missed something. Probably the 1st but I'm inclined to go with I missed something.

"Jazz?" I hissed, trying not to alert the person I was speaking. "What is it? You look like you just shit your panties...C'mon, Jazz, what'd I miss?"

Before Jasper could say anything the woman, who had just been talking, was replaced by a man. "Oh, I'm so glad I've found you Bella, you too Jasper, Bella more, I've been waiting" Now, his voice was menacing, "...Now I'm coming to get you..." The dialing tone came through the line and the silky smooth voice cut off, and I swear I was terrified. I mean when people do things like that they....

"WAIT A FUCKIN MINUTE!!" I shouted, "Jazz, doesn't this ring ANY bells? Th crunch, drinking sounds, their voices?.." Jazz still looked clueless so I decided to invite him to my circle, of people who are danger magnets! "VAMPIRES Jazz!!, Vampires. Remember mom? And, how she was so scared to leave us? Jazz, this is why! It has to be.." I finished off with a whisper.

Jazz was stunned, OK, can this boy have any bloody emotions that he can speak through!?!?!.. Jeez. Oh well. "Jazz, they know where we are! Jazz they're coming for us! For you, for me.. Jazz we need to go! Hurry your ass up and pack!"

* * *

_Still BPOV_

After lugging our bags to the car and making sure no-one knew we were outta bed. We got outta there. I was driving, and yes I know this is crazy, at about 150mph. But vampires can run faster than this! Shit!

When we crossed the border to we relaxed and booked a hotel.

"God, this is exhausting, I hope this is only temporary, " I said through yawns as we and Jazz got ready for bed. "I'm am so tired. I wonder what Mom would do if she saw us?!"

Jazz chuckled and replied, "First she would kill us, then make sure we had enough food, then kill us, then bring us back to clean up the mess and kill us again!"

"Yea," I yawned snuggling under the covers, _I wish I could stay here forever! _I thought, just as I fell asleep, little did I know, it wasn't gonna be that easy.

* * *

_BPOV_

I grabbed Jazz' hand and we ran through the forest, jumping occasionally over fallen branches. The trees overhead were so close together it may have well not have been two in the afternoon. I could hear only one person behind me now. He was faster than the others. My lungs were on fire and it was difficult to breathe.

All of a sudden a stone hand pushed into my back and sent me flying into a tree.

_CRACK!!!_

He loomed over me and smiled, showing his venom-coated teeth. I looked around desperately seeking Jasper, _where was he?_

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? Any last words?"

"Yeah! There is something you need to know. You may not have heard this but there is this new word: **GENTLE!! **Go buy a dictionary...Look it up! Jeez! I mean, I know you have rock hard hands but moisturize, exfoliate!" I said, my finger almost tracing his T-zone.

He shook his head and I spat in his face. He tried to wipe it off and while he was distracted I fumbled around trying to get up and find Jazz. He had to be somewhere arou-

"Here, got a present for ya!"

Jazz! I breathed a sigh of relief before realizing Jazz had set on of his dreadlocks on fire and his eyes were melting. _Gross!_ Yea, but with my luck, he fell...heading straight for me! _ah-mazing!_

I knew I only had seconds before the others came so I turned and dived out the way seeing him hit the tree and be temporarily knocked out. _Hey, I didn't know they could be knocked out. File away for future use! _I stood up and walked to Jazz. Well, when I say _walked_ I mean _tried to walk_.

"Shit!!"

Jazz, seeing no way out of this picked me up, turned and took off running in the direction of the city. We had to find a really busy place like a ....MALL!! They were more hesitant to attack in public places. That do sometimes though....we just had to hope they wouldn't today.

I pointed out a mall and Jazz ran through the automatic doors, slumping to the ground at the edge of a marble fountain that felt so like the skin of my family. I climbed out of his arms and sat next to him. I looked at my right foot. Well, it was swollen, but it didn't seem broken. Maybe sprained? Hold on...I felt around my ankle and came to the conclusion that it was dislocated.

"Shit," I muttered, causing Jazz to look at me, "Dislocated ankle," I whispered. He grimaced at lifted it up as if he was examining it. I bit my lip, knowing he was never gonna tell me if he was gonna pop it back in. He looked at it the with a quick flick of his wrist pushed the bone back into place. I bit on my lip so hard I felt it tear and start bleeding.

"I'm OK. Really. Just lemme fix myself and make sure I don't look like a hobo.." I smiled but it turned into more of a pained expression.

I sat up and took out the hand mirror to see what I looked like. I hoped I didn't look like a homeless person....._No luck there_!

I used the water from the fountain to wash away the dirt the best I could. My clothes would have to do, I could buy more here right. Yea...well, not exactly buy, but borrow for an extended period of time. I smiled, just finishing and about to put my mirror away, when I saw a flash of black hair from the corner of my eye.

* * *

You might notice the last scene? Yea, I just added a few bits! :) Hit or Miss? ...And there will never be an absence like this again1...Thanks for everyone who read this!! Thank you!! I am really sorry..but my beta was taking ages to get back to me and I was getting frustrated cause of you lovely viewers..please review?

-Max

xx


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"Jazz?" I whispered from the corner of my mouth, "We have to go, they're here. This was a bad idea...Now hundreds of innocent people will be killed 'cause of us!"

"Bells..I-...c'mon..can you walk?" He said, helping me up.

I nodded my head and stood up slowly, standing alone for all of 2 seconds, before falling.

"Whoa! Jazz!"

"Hey! I got ya," he said, grabbing hold of my arms and hauling me upright. I leaned against him and we started for the doors.

I saw another flash of black hair and I started moving us quicker. This was a public place, a very public place...people will be killed if we don't get out of here! We were nearing the automatic doors when suddenly a pair of hard, granite arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I stiffened and was about to attack when a familiar voice spoke and my eyes widened, "Bella! God, Bella! ...I- How are you? Are you- God, Bella!"

My eyes widened even further when I recognized the voice, "Alice?"

I spun around and attacked her with a hug, jumping up and down, Jasper watching, amused. We were squealing and shouting and jumping, when I remembered my ankle and the pain came rushing back full force. I gasped and stumbled, reaching down to hold it. I was facing the glass and saw a face full of loathing watching me. Her eyes filled with disgust and hatred, completely cold. She looked at me another couple of seconds keeping her eyes on my still form before turning and heading towards the trees where I'm guessing James and Laurent were.

Jasper was by my side in an instant and we watched as they ran the opposite way, but I knew they'd be back. They would never leave us alone. They'd always be after us.

I sighed and Alice came over.

"Hey, uh, do you wanna come to our house? We actually just moved here and, Rose and Emmett are there! D'you wanna..?" Alice gestured to her car, just outside the doors.

I said yes quietly and Jasper managed a small nod of his head.

They knew that we were here. They knew that the Cullen's where here. And they were coming for us.

Soon.

* * *

"Wow, Alice! You guys really like the whole huge house thing, don't you?" I said awed, "I uh, wow! I-I..." I trailed off. it was too much and I was still in shock.

"Are you coming in or what?" Alice called from the door. I ran up as fast as I could with an ankle that felt like it was on fire.

As soon as we stepped through the door and into the house of the Cullen's, I was attacked by a woman with blond hair.

"Mom," I whispered softly into the hug, "Hey,"

She let me go and stared at me for a minute silently, "Welcome home sweetie!" and then attacked Jasper with a hug too.

Dad walked over and hugged me, lifting me off my feet, I giggled and hugged him back**. (if you've seen New Moon, imagine the bit where Bella's asking for the vote and Emmett goes, Well I vote Hell yeah!, then hugs her..that the type of thing..)**

Dad set me back on my feet and hugged Jazz as well.

After the welcome homes were said everyone went into the living room and mom sat next to me.

"Bella? Why are you here and not in Seattle?"

I froze. How would I answer this without her leaving to kill Victoria, James and Laurent?

* * *

Its small...and it seems rushed to me, but I wanted to get another chapter out!!

* * *

AND BTW IM SO SORRY..I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I DODN' GET THIS OUT! :O I MEAN, I WROTE ITAFTER I'D SEEN NEW MOON..LAST YEAR...LE GASP!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! (I know...I'm finally updating!!)

_After the welcome homes were said everyone went into the living room and mom sat next to me._

_"Bella? Why are you here and not in Seattle?"_

_I froze. How would I answer this without her leaving to kill Victoria, James and Laurent?_

* * *

"I..I-uh...Well, you see...It's like this, Mom. I...." I took a deep breath and started again." There is a very simple explanation to all of this! An explanation that,.,,,Jasper will tell you!" Jasper looked over and glared at me, I shrugged, helplessly. "Yeah, Jasper. So. Wanna tell them why we're here and not in Seattle? And_ tell the truth._" I said, growling at him. I gave him a look and turned back to face Mom and Dad and the others.

"We're running away from some bloodthirsty vampires called James, Victoria and Laurent. They have been after us for a while the past.." He paused, thinking as I grew more horrified with the second. "About..two years? Yeah, two years would just about cover it and-"

"Wow! You really don't get it when I saw Tell the truth and then really glare at you as if I'm trying to kill you with my eyes. I meant, make something up." I cut in, glancing at Mom who seemed to grow angrier with each passing moment. I smiled a little and said, "Mom? You wanna go and...." I thought for a minute,"...kill some deer?" om looked up and smiled, wearily.

"I wanna go and kill some vampires is what I wanna do. Why didn't you call us?"

"Well, you see. Victoria and James? Yeah!" I said, in an overly cheerful voice, "We've met 'em before. We were 2 and 3, and uh, she killed our biological dad." I nodded, plastering a huge smile on my face. "SO! They kinda wanna finish the job. Who wants tea?" I shouted, heading for the kitchen.

"Not so fast." Edward blocked the doorway in a flash, "What do you mean they want to finish the job?"

I groaned. "I hate this! I can't even make a dramatic exit and make everyone flustered so I can have some fun! No! You have to cheat and use your vampire speed to-"

"Bella!" Alice shouted, her small voice becoming quite loud. "Quit trying to change the subject and tell us what happened!"

Everyone was quite as I recounted our story, Jazz throwing in pieces I missed out here and there. We were at the most recent part when I paused in the middle of my sentence.

"So we were running through the forest and I could tell Laurent was gaining on us, he's the fastest but James is a..." I trailed off, looking a Jasper, "Tracker." I finished in a fearful whisper as there was three loud knocks on the mahogany wood door. I stood up, ignoring everyone's protests and walked to the door, Jasper right behind me. I reached for the handle and turned it, pulling the door open.

I got the biggest fright of my life as two hands grabbed me and pulled me from the doorway.

* * *

I'm so sorry! And I don't even have an excuse, except...If you read my other story, What If then you'll know why I haven't put anything up. :( Sowwy.


	8. AN PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

AN:::::::

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

OK..this is gonna be deleted, Kay? But I HAVE TO KNOW!!!

Do you guys like and/or want Renesmee to be in this story...cause I have two scenarios...and Renesmee is gonna be pretty important...it'll be cute, a normal little girl...and I might bring in a baby Jacob..just cause I love 'em...I never used to but now...I dunno!

OK, off track. Point is. I need to know if you want Renesmee in or out. I'm gonna go wth what I ultimatley think is best..but you guys will have a say in the final decision...I really have to know...She IS gonna be really important...

-Max

xx


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!!

And a few surprises along the way..:)

OK! so some people got confused with the AN I put up before...I didn't mean I was gonna delete the whole story! No way! I was gonna delete the AN...but now I'm not...All cleared up? Good!

ENJOY!!!!!...:D

* * *

I screamed, as two arms got a vice like grip around my waist. I had my eyes squeezed shut and I was holding my breath when I realized the hands were too small, the arms were too short, as was the body.

I heard Jasper chuckle quietly behind me, "Seriously, Bells? Really? A two year old isn't gonna kill ya!" I gasped and opened my eyes, staring into the warm brown ones of a little girl.

"Nessie! Baby! What're you...how did..?" I gasped, struggling to form a sentence. I heard a quiet laugh behind her and reached over to give Angela a hug too, Renesmee clutching my waist as if it was a lifeline.

"You were gown for...." She paused, scrunching up her face comically, "A looooong time!" She held out her hands to indicate the period of time I had spent away from her before latching onto my waist again. "So's I- Oh...Pwetty houwse!" She said, brown eyes bright, staring up at the house." Anyway, mommy, so's Auntie Angela brings me here!" I played with her bronze ringlets, and just stared at her for a minute, getting the feeling that I'd seen that bronze hair before on someone else. I jolted myself out of my thoughts when something occurred to me.

"But seriously, Ange, how'd you find us?" I asked, looking up and locking eyes with Angela.

She shrugged, "I don't honestly know...We stopped for gas and there was this guy who said he knew you. Blond hair," She said, seeing if I knew him. "And the weird part...he had _red _eyes! I know, right? Weird!" She said, excitedly, mistaking my shock and horror for excitement. "And the weirdest thing is, he was with this girl, a red head, red eyed beauty! I have to say! And they were staring at Renesmee as if they wanted to kill her."

My eyes widened and I gently pulled Nessie away from me, "Go and play with Uncle Jazz, honey OK?"

"Kay Mommy! I wuv yoo!" She nodded, big brown eyes staring at me.

"Kay!" I repeated, "And, you can play with Grandpa and Grandma, and all the other people I told you about, OK?"

"Yes! Grandpa and Grandma awe here? Yeah! And Alice and Edward? Unca Jazz! Unca Jazz!" She called, running to Jasper, who locked eyes with me and mouthed, _You OK?_

I nodded slightly and turned back to Angela. She knew about vampires, but only those like the Cullens. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

When I finished explaining to Angela everything that had happened over the past few months, she was shocked. She looked around, looking at Mom and everyone. They were shocked too, so I decided to explain it again.

"You and Jazz..you.I...what?" She said, struggling to say anything.

I shook my head, "Look, when I was 14 and Jazz was 12, nearly 13 we came here. To Forks. Mom and Dad, Rosalie and Emmett, put us into the system in the hopes we'd be adopted." I said, studying her face to make sure she was following, she nodded and motioned for me to continue. "But, 3 years passed and we weren't. I had been in a relationship with a guy who hit me, and then slept with my best friend at the time. They were both killed by Victoria, James and Laurent. They came after us when I was 16, and Jazz was 15.

"We were on the run for 2 years, during which I had Renesmee when I was 17, with this guy who, to be honest was sorta familiar." I shook my head, reminiscing. "Anyway, so a coupla months after having Nessie, Jazz and I stayed in this town for about 7 months, before we had to run again. We found you, whom I remembered from the home. And I asked you to watch Nessie for a coupla months at a time. Which I hated, by the way and Jazz did not support. But, it kept her safe. My beautiful little girl." She nodded, clearly caught up.

"So...wow. Wait! That means that those..things that you call vampires, which I don't think they should be called. These people here," She gestured to Mom, Dad, and everyone else, excluding Jasper. "Are the true vamps. And, does that mean that they know where you are?" I nodded, turning to Mom and Dad, who were still in shock that I had a baby girl. A baby girl who was sitting right next to them.

"Soooo...Grandpa, Grandma...How comes I neva met you befo?" Renesmee asked, confused. I smiled at her and she got down off the couch, toddling over to me and lifting up her arms. I picked her up and sat her in my lap where she sat happily, chewing on the cushion. I gently pulled it out of her grip and tickled her sides, looking up when mom started talking.

"I...I'm a Grandmother?!" Mom asked, shock and rage colouring her tone. I nodded and looked at her, "She..I..What!?" My eyes widened, Mom never stammered!

"Who's the father?!" Dad yelled, shaking with suppressed rage. I frowned a little. "Well?" He asked facing me. I shifted nervously and put Nessie down, telling her to go to Jasper. "What is it?" He asked, catching sight of my scared face.

"I uh." I cleared my throat nervously. "I never got a name. This was before Jazz and I knew how serious it was that we were getting chased by vampires." I quickly amended. "I was drunk and to be honest...I don't regret having my baby. Renesmee is mine, OK?" She looked up at the sound of her name and Dad looked over at her, the little brown-eyes beauty playing with Moms car keys. His face softened and she held up her arms to him. He smiled, walking over and picking her up. She smiled back and tugged his hair, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Oh!" Angela said, making me jump. "Here! Her food." She handed me a container filled with Nessie's food.

I looked at it, then held it towards my dad, "Wanna feed her?" Nessie nodded vigorously and Dad chuckled, holding out his hand for the food. Mom joined him on the sofa and Edward motioned me to go outside with him to talk. I followed him to the door, catching one last glimpse of Nessie's happy, exuberant face before following Edward outside.

* * *

Soo...who's the baby daddy? Huh huh? Pretty obvious..or is it just me...cause I have thrown a few things out there to make you gt the wrong idea sometimes...Is this one of those times?

Am I confusing you? Hahaha!! Only I know..:)


	10. Chapter 9

So..I had a couple of good guesses from a reveiwer...but I'm not gonna say if any of them are true..And, just to tell you, the dad wont be revealed until the worst moment possible..Hahaha..ohh...its gonna be great!

Oh, and just to clear up any confusion, IF Nessie is a vampire child, she ages normally, so she really is two, OK...well...for now she is...Mwhahahahahahah!

Darkness Chapter 9!- Stay Away From The Woods.

* * *

"Hey, Jazz?" I said quielty, going into Jaspers room, "Tell mom and dad that I'm out for a walk with Ness, OK?" He nodded, blinking his eyes blearily, obviously he had just woken up. "Thanks!" I whispered, heading for the door.

"Bella?" He called me back. "Don't worry about Dad? OK? I can tell he loves Nessie and he will get over his anger for you. So, just....be cool, OK?" I nodded, how could that boy tell how I was feeling all the time?

* * *

I was walking along a beach front, holding Nessie's hand and admiring the way the sun caught her curls and made them shimmer in the sunlight.

I saw someone sitting in a chair up ahead and wlaked faster, "Billy!" I cried, seeing who it was. Renesmee looked up, all of a sudden interested.

"Biwwy Bwack?" She asked, excitment lighting up her features, "The Biwwy Bwack?" She looked forward, a huge grin lighting up her face.

"Bella," He said, spotting me, "And..well, whats your name, Little Miss?"

"Renesmee." Nessie said, biting her lip, feeling shy. "And, this is my mommy." She spoke with a proud ndertone, still scared of meeting someone new.

"Well, Renesmee. It'swonderful to meet you. And, Bella, you have a daughter? Aren't you only.-?" I cut him off.

"Nineteen. Nessie is two." He smiled, and turned around, facing the other end of the beach.

"Jacob!" He called, and a little boy came running up the beach, closely followed by two other boys. He looked around four years old and had long black hair.

"What is it dad?" He asked, out of breath. "I...I was kinda doing something."

"Jake, this is Bella Swan. You remember me telling you about her?" He nodded, smiling at me. "And this is her daughter, Renesmee. Girls, this is Jacob, my son, and his friends Quil Arteara, and Embry Call. Jacob's four and he already thinks he can order me about." He said, the last comment whispered to me.

"Hey! I'm Jacob!" The boy said, smiling. "But you can call me Jake."

"Renesmee." Nessie whispered. "But I get called Nessie." She smiled timidly at him.

"Well, Nessie. Wanna come play with us. We found this really neat thing over at the edgeof the woods." Jake said, smiling warmly at Nessie. She looke up at me, big brown eyes, timid and unsure of this new territory. I remembered warning her never to go near the woods, but she never knew why. I sighed, this was Quiluite land, she should be safe here.

"Just...stay close to Jacob, OK?" I said, quietly. She nodded, and took Jacobs outstretched hand. I heard him explaining the 'neat' thing they had found to do over at the trees, as they walked away, followed by Quil and Embry.

* * *

"Mommy?" I looked over at Renesmee as we walked home. "When can we go see Jacob again?"

I smiled, "Soon, honey." I promised. She sighed, contented and walked along. While she was playing with Jake, Billy had told me about how Jakes mom had died when he was one. He didn't remember her, but Billy did, and he was now in a chair for life because of the car crash that claimed her life. His twin daughters, Rachel and Rebecca, had moved away, both going to live with their aunt to finish up the school year.

We reached the house and I saw how late it had gotten, when we left it was around noon, but now, I would have to say it was around five o'clock.

"Mommy?" Renesmee said, pulling on the sleeve of my shirt. I guess I had been standing stil for too long.

"Yeah, sweetie? Whats up?" I looked down, seeing her looking towards the trees that surrounded the Cullens house. She frowned before looking back up at me.

"W-" She cut herself off, looking back towards the woods, and her brow furrowed more. I looked over too, and seeing nothing I smiled a little. Nessie has always had an overactive imagination. "Neva mind." She said, looking towards the ground. I hoisted her up, and balanced her on my hip,she was getting heavier and it was harder than usual for me to lift her, she leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I wuv you, Mommy." She said, smiling proudly, her pure white teeth showing.

"I love you too, baby." I replied, walking up the steps to the huge oak front door.

* * *

Renesmee leaned her head on her mothers shoulder and sighed, hearing the comforting sound of her mothers heartbeat. She looked up, and saw the bad man standing exactly where he was before. He was tall, and had blond hair that he had tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes confused Renesmee most though, they were crimson red. She frowned, biting her lip.

The man smiled at her and waved mockingly. Renesmee tightened her grip on her mothers neck as a woman with red hair and red eyes walked out of the woods to stand beside the blond man. She looked over at Renesmee and bared her teeth in a meanacing smile. Renesmee whimpered, silently, as the third and final person melted from the shadows, standing behind James, and a little to the left.

The three of them stood still, watching Bella and Renesmee's every move and smiling warped, twisted smiles that made Renesmee's eyes water and made her want to cry.

Her moms voice echoed in her head.

_"Stay Away From The Woods."_


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I have no idea how this'll go over, because I haven';t written it yet but...I have a feeling it'll be good.

-Max

xxx

* * *

I sat Renesmee down on the couch and walked into the kitchen to get her some juice. "What do you want, baby?" I asked, hearing her jump off the couch and pad into the kitchen.

"Uh...I want.." She screwed up her face in concentration, her forehead wrinkling. "Owange jooce!" She shouted, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. I laughed and pulled the orange juice out of the top cupboard, pouring her the juice and lifting her up, carrying her into the living room.

We sat ont the couch and watched cartoons for a while, until Nessie fell asleep, snoring gently. I smiled softly and laid her on the couch, cushioning he head with some throw pillows that were lying around.

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table across from mom. Everyone was standing about the kitchen, talking softly. Renesmee and I must have been watching more cartoons than I thought.

"Hey sis." Jasper said, sitting next to me and messing up my hair. "Where'd you go?"

I scowled and started smoothing out my hair. "I went for a walk. Accidently wandered into the Reservation and I was talking to Billy Black and his son." I smiled, remembering the way Renesmee had finally gotten to play with kids her own age. "He was playing with Renesmee. So I'm gonna keep going there. Those two are friends now." I said the last part louder as my family were listening in and I knew they didn't like the Reservation due to a treaty hey had with the Elders.

Dad frowned. "I don't like it Bells."

I stood up. "Well I do." I walked into the living room, smiled at Nessie sleeping and wandered up to my room. I could actually sleep now.

"Hey." Alice whispered a few hours later, opening the door. "How you doing?" She walked in and closed the door sofly behind her and padded into the room.

"I'm OK." I whispered back sleepily rubbing my eyes. "Nessie still sleeping?" Alice nodded and I smiled softly.

"Can I tell you something?" I said abpruptly. Alice nodded without hesitation. "Without anyone listening in. It's really important Alice and I don't want anyone else to know right now."

Alice smiled softly and grabbed my hand, leading me over to the window. She held on tight and jumped, landing softly on the ground, catching me before I broke my ankle.

"Come on." She whispered, letting go of my hand and leading me into the woods. We stopped when we got a few miles in. Alice sat down and rested her head against a tree, looking up at me, through her black hair. "What did you want to tell me?"

I sat down in front of her, and sighed. "I don't know how to say it."

Alice smiled at me and took my hand. "Just say what you wanna say. I wont judge you."

I took a deep breath and let it all tumble out, knowing that there was no way back.

"I know who Renesmee's father is."

3rd person POV..

"He is that things father?" Victoria nearly screaed with rage. James was leaning casually against a tree, watching his mate pace up and down, practically pulling her hair out.

"Calm down, Victoria." Laurent hissed, his voice distorted. Half his face had been melted when the Swan girl had lit his hair on fire.

James pushed himself off the tree when Victoria advanced on Laurent and put himself in the middle.

"We'll get her. We always do eventually." James said smoothly, pushing Victoria backwards until her back hit the tree he had been standing next to.

"Except this time, we can't let her escape!" Victoria shrieked, "We can't!"

James nodded slowly. "This time. We'll think of a plan and it'll be exectuted perfectly. It'll be foolproof. Vampire-proof." He smirked. "It'll be inescapable." His smirk morphed into a full blown grin as part of the plan came to him. "We'll get to her through the half breed. Through her daughter."

Wow...so if I may say so, I think this is actually pretty good. It's different. We see what the terrible trio are planning...sorta and you may find out who renesmee's father is! Ohhh! The drama! The suspense!

Max, Over and Out.

xx


	12. Chapter 11

_**OK, so in the last chapter, I made a mistake. Rachel and Rebbecca Black are not away to collage so I'm sorry for any confusion. They are actually both six years old and Billy meant to say that they had been saying that they wanted to move away from La Push because their mom had died and they missed her, which is, I admit, foreshadowing for when they DO move away. So again, SORRY!**_

This part of Bella's pov is when James and co. were making the plan so you DO find out who the baby daddy is.

* * *

BPOV

"You..you _know?"_ Alice whispered, shaking her head.

I nodded slowly. "Yes." Alice looked at me, and I could see the disappointment in her eyes but I shook my head hurriedly and hastened to explain myself. "It's not like that. I didn't know. Then I was told."

Alice had closed her eyes but looked at me again, her golden eyes wide and saddened. I hated that she thought I was lying to her. "Who is he?" She whispered.

"It's..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "It's Edward."

Alice shot up and grabbed my arm, putting pressure on it, not enough to break my arm but to show she was angry.

"Edward?" She hissed, furious. I nodded quickly, slightly scared of her reaction.

She let go of me and slid down the same tree she' been sitting at earlier. "That's what he told you yesterday?" I nodded again, refusing to speak until she looked slightly less angry, and sli down a tree opposite her.

She ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes, resting her hands on the back of her neck. "It's OK." She whispered. I looked up to see her looking at my shocked face. "I promised I wouldn't judge you and I didn't, I'm not, I was just shocked and I promise not to tell anyone. It's your job to do it, and I'll help you, but I won't tell them."

I nodded slowly. "Jazz knows. I haven't told Ness yet. She'll probably tell mom and dad before I can, and I will tell them. Just not right now." Alice sighed and nodded wearily, standing up. She held her hand out to me and I grasped it, pulling myself upright.

She turned around so I was facing her back and said; "Jump on." My eyes widened and I too a step back, shaking my head. I wasn't particularly light and even though I knew Alice was super-strong, she was tiny! At 5"6, I towered over her small height of 4"10. And I always hugged her gently, because she looked so fragile, so excuse me if I didn't want to jump on her back.

"Bella?" Alice sighed. "I won't break Bells, come on!" I shook my head, even though she couldn't see me and gave her an apologetic look when she turned around and grabbed my arm, pulling me onto her back.

She ran back to the house and we walked through the front door to see Jasper sitting on the couch with dad, an beating him at some video game while mom and Grandma Esme were in the kitchen cooking something. Grandpa Carlisle must have been at the hospital already and I could hear Edward on the piano upstairs. I smiled and turned around to face my Ness, who was sitting on the couch beside Jazz. She smiled and held out her hands to be lifted up. I hoisted her into my arms and walked into the kitchen with her to steal some of my mothers delicious cooking.

* * *

3rd person.

"Brilliant." Laurent whispered in his french accent when James had finished explaining exactly what the plan was.

Victoria smirked evilly and clung to James' arm, looking up at him with something akin to _adoration _on her face. James pulled Victoria close to his side, slightly curling his lip in disgust, but quickly changing it to a look of complete love when she looked at him.

James _disliked _Victoria, he didn't hate her, but there was no way he loved her. She was obsessive and clingy and alot like some high school girls in that day and age. She was also a whole lot wilder than James and Laurent together and held a grudge for a long time. So James was biding his time. He would leave her somewhere and find a new mate, and make off wit her and Laurent.

_Although, maybe this time I could get someone I actually like? _He thought to himself, looking at the redheaded wench in his arms. _No the humans and the half breed are out of the way, I can do whatever I wish. But, perhaps I should get rid of the '_Vegetarians'_ just for fun?_

James turned to Laurent and continued with the plan, weaving a complicated knot that the vampire who could see the future would never see coming.

* * *

BPOV

When Ness and I had finished eating she requested for us to visit Jacob and Billy Black, and I relented, saying we would go straight away.

"Hey Jazz?" I said, when Ness and I had gotten dressed and were about to leave. "We're going to the Black's. Wanna come with?" Jasper shook his head, not taking his eyes off the video game. "OK. Bye."

"Have fun in La Push!" He called back, smiling, but still not looking.

We said goodbye to mom, dad, Alice and Grandma Esme, then walked out the door, only to be pulled back by Edward.

"Can I talk to you?" He whispered, letting go of my arm. I nodded and tiled my head towards the road that led to La Push, motioning with my hands for him to get in th car while I buckled up Ness. He sat down silently and didn't say a word until we were a mile away from the house.

"You told Alice?" He asked, almost as if accusing me of a terrible crime. I nodded wordlessly and glanced at him.

"I'm gonna tell everyone. Tonight." I said. I had decided when Alice and I were running back, I couldn't keep it from mom and dad any longer.

Edward nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated, shifting in his seat.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"Can _I_be the one to tell Renesmee?" He asked silently. I almost stopped the can there and then, in the middle of the road.

I glanced at Ness and back at Edward, noticing how similar they looked. She had almost the exact same features as him except she had my dark chocolate brown eyes. he had his hair colour but curls that I was sure my real father had had.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. You can tell her. But it has to be now."

Edward nodded and smiled at me briefly, climbing into the back seat of the car, and sitting next to Ness's car seat.

"Renesmee?" He started. "Do you ever wonder why you never had a dad?" I tuned them out after this and concentrated on the drive to La Push.

I had never thought I'd have a baby with my best friend. My best friend who I was conveniently in love with. But, now I had, I realised that I wouldn't change them for the world. I would never be able to.

And even when I stopped the car at the treaty line for Edward to get out, I wished he would stay, especially after seeing Ness's face when he climbed out. She had believed his story as soon as I had nodded my head to confirm it, and had spend most of the drive listening to stories about Edward himself, before launching into a tale about her favorite things.

Edward walked around to my side of the car, leaning down as I rolled the window down. "I'll see you back at the house?" He asked. Was it me, or did he sound _hopeful?_

I nodded and he smiled, kissing me for a second before pulling away and heading for the trees to run back to the house.

I sat for about five minutes after he left and just touched my lips. They felt hot and cold at the same time and I felt tingly all over. I felt like such a _teenage girl! _A smile flickered across my face. I hadn' felt like a teenage girl since I _became_ a teenage girl.

* * *

"Mommy?" Ness asked when we had stopped at Billy Blacks house, and before she ran away with Jacob. "Do you love daddy?" I looked down at my little girl with shock plastered on my face, ready to say no, but then I remembered the car drive and how they had looked together and I smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Renesmee smiled and ran towards Jacob, grabbing his hand and leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. I smiled when they both blushed and turned towards Billy when they ran away with Embry and Quil.

Needless to say, I was smiling the whole night tthrough.

* * *

So, yeah. I like this one. I wrote it a while ago but I forgot all about it. That stuff happens when you go to sleep at 4am and wake up at 3pm. So, yeah!

-Max

xx


	13. Chapter 12

OK, I'm a crappy updater..I admit it...buuut I have a reason. I started my fourth year of high school and this years the big one. I have all my exams this year and the teachers are already on our case. So I've had a crapload of homework and its been murder trying to get it all done. And theres the fact that I couldn't access my laptop due to a broken chager until a few days ago...then I realised that when my charger broke I had been in the middle of writing this chapter...so it wasn't saved and I've just spent half a week searching for a file that does not exist. But I'm sorry...:(

I just reread the whole first few chapters...and I realised...I've made Bella and Jasper swear a hell of a lot...:L It shouldn't be like that and when I'm finished with this story, I shall go back and rewrite just those chapters...:)

Oh! And my big sister is pregnant and although she still has just under a month to go, everyone thinks she's gonna go tonight, so if you read this just after I put it up, please hope and pray that this baby comes, cause her moaning is really getting on my nerves and I wanna see my second nephew! ...:) So..yeah...

-Max

(sorry bout this really long authors note :/ )

* * *

"Bye Jakie, Quil, Em." Nessie smiled, waving at Jacob, Quil and Embry, halfheartedly. I laughed, poking my head out the window.

"Bye Billy!" I shouted, backing out the driveway. "See ya, Becca, Rach!" I waved just before we drove away. Nessie spen the whole ride home staring out the window.

"Whats the matter, Nessie?" Nessie shook her head, her broze coloured ringlets shaking with her head. "Nessie.." I persisted until we got home. "OK." I whispered, helping her out of the car. "I get it. You don't want to to talk right now." I shook my head, holding her hand as we walked to the door.

"Mommy?" She whispered, looking up at me. I looked at her, answering wordlessly. "I love you." She whispered.

I smiled, stopping the bend down and pick her up. "Wheres this coming from?"

She shrugged. "Jakie told me that his mommy died and he never gots to know her." She started crying. "I love you mommy." She whispered again, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

She was sleeping by the time we got to the front door.

* * *

JPOV

I watched as the girl put the half breed to bed. She smiled at her daughter before walking out the room, and to her own, falling asleep almost instantly. I looked around, pushing Victoria towards the house.

She glanced at the Cullens in the living room through the glass wall, before going to the side of the house and scaling it in hardly any time at all. She went through the girl, Bella's room, opening the door and padding across the landing. She stopped as the pixie like one called up stairs to her.

"Bella? Is that you? You OK?"

Victoria frowned. "Yeah, it's me. I'm just gonna check on Nessie one last time, then I'll go to sleep." The pixie-like one, Alice, nodded and walked back to the couch, where she snuggled next to Jasper.

Victoria let out a breath of releif, and continued walking to Nessie's room. She opened the door quietly, stealing in without any noise. She looked at the girl for a few seconds, her bright crimson eyes getting redder as she looked at the girl and heard her heartbeat until they were so bright they were like rubies and I could see them from my spotin the trees.

I swore under my breath. She was going to attack. Blow the whole plan. Idiot.

But she seemed to get ahold of herself and walked closer to the girl, walking around the bed to open the window. She walked back and stared at her. Then, as quick as a flash of lightning, she had the girl in her arms, a hand over her mouth as she jumped out of the window. She landed with her knees bent and facing the ground. Her neck snapped up as she looked around, then she ran towards us.

The whole time, I took pleasure from the pain and terror in the little girls light brown eyes.

* * *

Should I make James a sadistic, twisted peadophile..pervert?...Cause he's turning out that way...little peado!...*angry face*...so yeah..

Bye

-Max

xx


	14. Authors Note:Sorry Guys

So, hiya guys. If you actually have sat and waited for an update then youre freaking amazing but im sorry that this isnt one. I havent written anything new because I didnt have access to a laptop/computer/anything really. So I'm sorry. But! I got a laptop today (christmas) and I'm gonna be working on transferring my old stuff from my old laptop onto this one...I'm really sorry again guys. I feel crap even though I doubt I have any loyal reviewers/readers. But yeah, if you are one, sit tight, I'll be updating again soon :)

Max

xx


End file.
